Cotton Candy Problems
by Strawberry Rose
Summary: Shippo has some cotton candy that Kagome gave him. Inuyasha wants some. How will he get it? What will happen to our favorite hanyou on the way? Corny, I know but my friend says it's funny and that it's pretty good too! Please R&R.


**Cotton Candy Problems:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**By: Sango 45**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, "SIT!!"

"Oaf" the half demon shouted muttering muffled curses as he kissed the dirt from the effects of the enchanted rosary around his neck.

"Why do you have to go to your time for another one of your stupid tests?! You always fail anyways!"

"Sit!" She yelled angered by his insult, and continued to walk in the direction of the bone eaters well.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome disappeared from his sight. _I should chase after her and_- his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar high-pitched "Kagome!!" It was the young kitsune Shippo, who they saved from the thunder brothers when he was recently orphaned. He had an attachment to Kagome, he even considered her to be his second mother. Inuyasha smirked She won't be able to leave poor Shippo all alone, he thought mockingly _She'll have to stay for Shippo!_ Inuyasha crept up to where they were, hid behind a tree out of their line of view and listened.

"Shippo I'll only be gone for two days! Would it help if I gave you something from my time?"

_What? How come when I ask her to stay she sits me and she gives the brat stuff from her world?_ Inuyasha thought, jealous that Shippo was being treated better than him.

Shippo who was staring glumly at the ground perked up immediately at her words. "What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked cutely. He loved anything from Kagome's time. Everything was so cool. You could even make a portrait with the push of a button if you used a camera!

"It's called cot-ton can-dye." She said slowly emphasizing the word cotton candy. "It's kind of like cotton only sweeter and edible, you'll like it." She glanced at her watch," Oh no I've got to go, here Shippo." She said handing him a bag. "Bye" and jumped into the well that transported her to modern day Japan.

Shippo gazed at the well for a few more seconds sadly, then remembered the bag he had. Hmm he thought I wonder how I open it "Oh yeah!" He said "This is How Kagome opened her bags!" As he ripped the bag open Inuyasha's senses were taken over by the smell of strawberries and sugar. 'Mmmm' Inuyasha thought closing his eyes and sniffing the air 'that smells good!' When he opened his eyes again Shippo was gone.

"Where the hell is that brat?!" Inuyasha yelled.

When he found Shippo's scent it lead him to Kaede's hut. He went inside to steal the cotton candy from Shippo and when he walked in he was engulfed in the sweet smell of it. He closed his eyes and appreciated the smell and everything else around him was slowly turning into a blur. He was pulled from this daze when the sound of Shippo leaving filled his ears and the smell of the cotton candy left too but still lingered a tiny bit... on Miroku's mouth.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Inuyasha roared at the calm, collected monk.

"Where is what, my good fellow" Miroku asked coolly.

"You know very well what!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Oh you mean that delicious, luscious, flu-"

"Yes, the cotton candy!" Inuyasha screamed as loud as he possibly could.

"I believe Shippo went down to the springs to share it with the fair ladies and lovely Sango." Miroku said as he got a lecherous look on his face. Inuyasha sprinted off into the direction of the springs. When he got there his face turned deep scarlet and he jumped up into a tree and sat on a branch not facing the springs.

He was once again engulfed in the sweet aroma of the cotton candy. He loved it so much that he started to drift off and fell off the branch into the springs.

"Eeekkkk!!!" the ladies screamed. "It's a hanyou hentai!!!" then started throwing rocks at him.

When he got out of the springs Sango, who had a towel on, hit him on the head twice as hard as she did Miroku and said, "I can't believe you would do something like this, maybe Miroku but not you!"

At the mention of his name Miroku popped out of a bush and said, "Oh I thought I heard a demon out here and came to see if you were all alright. Well, now that I know you're O.K. can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" came Sango's irritated reply.

"Will you bear-" he was cut short when Sango's hiraikotsu collided with his head and knocked him unconscious.

"LEAVE!!!" screamed Sango "AND TAKE HIM TOO!!" Inuyasha, not wanting to argue with a very angry demon slayer, obliged.

Inuyasha brought (more like dumped) Miroku to Kaedes hut. He sniffed Shippo out and found him at the god tree crying. "Oi brat what's wrong?"

"Some mean demon stole my cotton candy!" Shippo blubbered out.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha roared. "Which way did it go!?" Inuyasha asked.

"That way." Shippo said as he pointed to the forest named after Inuyasha.

"I'll get that demon!" Inuyasha yelled. _'Wow Inuyasha is being really nice!' _Shippo thought. "

"You better not eat it all! I never got any and if you do, I'll rip your insides out and feed them to you while you're still alive!" Inuyasha shouted as he chased after the demons scent. Shippo sweat dropped _'so much for that idea!'_

When Inuyasha found the demon he had to plug his nose so the scent of the cotton candy wouldn't hypnotize him. It was a neko demon and looked about seven (in human years), which would make it about 14 in demon years. "Give that back to me or else!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Or else what?" The neko demon asked.

"Or else I'll cut you up and then take it." Inuyasha replied.

"I doubt that." the neko said, and then snapped her finger. A sword appeared in the demons hand. "Let's battle" The neko said.

"Gladly" Inuyasha said and smirked at the size of the demons sword, a mere toothpick compared to the butcher knife that was Inuyasha's sword. He whipped out the tetsusaiga and easily defeated the demon only to find the bag empty. He cried for two days straight.

END

I made this story when I was twelve, lol, it's horrible, but you can't expect perfection from a twelve year old, now can you?


End file.
